Various techniques exist to provide for collaboration between parties situated remotely from one another. Two popular examples of such techniques that support live collaboration are audio conferencing and video conferencing. Audio conferencing systems provide for the live exchange and mass articulation of audio information between two or more parties situated remotely from one another and linked by a communications network. Video conferencing systems on the other hand generally provide for the live exchange of both video and audio information between the parties. Despite the audio-only nature of audio conferencing systems, they are still quite popular and are frequently employed because of their ease of use, high reliability, support for live collaboration between a reasonably large number of parties, compatibility with ubiquitous global communications networks, overall cost effectiveness, and the fact that they don't generally require any specialized equipment.